The Labyrinth (Danny Phantom version)
by TheGoodOldCartoons
Summary: Frustrated with baby sitting on yet another weekend night, Sam - a teenager with an active imagination - summons the ghosts from her favorite book "The Ghost Zone," to take her family's friend's baby away. When little Timmy actually disappears, Sam must follow him into the world of the fairy tale to rescue him from the wicked Ghost King.
1. The Beginning Of Our Story

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Labyrinth or any of the surprises i leave in this story. This is just a parody and a fun way to write something from my childhood._**

* * *

It seemed to be a pretty normal and carefree day for all the teens and kids in the town of Amity Park, seeing as today was a Saturday.

One particular teen thought so too as she ran through the park followed by her ultimate mixed mutt named Dudley. He had sky blue eyes, white fur, and black ears that stood up and yet drooped in any direction the dog looked, at the same time, he also had the size and fitness of an Alaskan malamute and a greyhound.

How he was mixed with ever dog known to men kind, no one exactly knew. The Vet even thought that he was a dash of billy goat at one point!

But as much as we all want to figure out that mystery, hes not the main character of our story here.

No this story is about the girl.

Her name was Samantha Manson or Sam as she like to be called instead. She was 14 years old, making her a freshman at Caspar High. But she was more different than any of her classmates there, she was an ultra cycle vegetarian, a goth, and also came from a Jewish background.

_"__Different is unique and unique is good.__"_ Those were the very words her late grandfather used to say and she always kept then close to heart.

Despite not looking like both of her parents **(****cough cough* **_since they dye their hair_ ***cough cough****)** she kept her short and natural black hair color that seemed to make her fair skin stand out, along with having violet eyes that she inherited from her grandfather.

It was sad that her parents didn't like her stubborn attitude, thankfully though her grandmother was the only one in the family who really understood her and supported her instead of trying to change her.

Not to mention she also had Dudley, It was pretty munch love at first sight when she found him alone in the animal shelter.

Not even her bickering and picky parents could come between them.

Now back to the present.

Even though today was a weekend, it didn't stop the rain the weather man had promised earlier that day. But rain or not Sam was out and about.

In her free time Sam would mostly stop by the Skulk and Lark bookstore which was a hangout spot for all the goths in town, or hang out with some of her friends. And other times she would write poetry and spend time with her dog, or act out her fantasies.

It was no secret that Sam had a talent in acting, she was one of the top students in Caspar High's drama class. Which drove the popular girls insane with jealousy.

She would always go to the park when it would be empty and act out scenes from some of her favorite stories and musicals. Today she was acting out a scene from her most beloved story book of all: **_The Ghost Zone._**

Wearing a costume she pictured her character in the story wearing, she crossed one of the many bridges and made it to a small clearing by the pond with only one bench under a tree, and two pillars at the left and right side.

Dudley would always go wherever Sam went whenever he got the chance, and on times like this sort of play as Sam's acting buddy or just watch her perform.

However he wasn't the only one watching, a snow owl that had a hunting look to it watched them both as well from the right pillar and waited for the show to begin.

Sam had her hair down as it flowed along with the light violet dress from the wind of the incoming storm. And wore a crown made of flowers she had just happened to find in one of the many vases in her family's mansion that matched her purple lipstick.

She walked slowly to the center of the clearing as if she was approaching someone with a challenging look. "Give me the child." She said.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..." She continued as she kept walking towards whoever it was she was pursuing, repeating the very words from the book.

"I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Ghost City..."

She then looked around her surroundings, as if she was no longer in the park but really in the scene of the chapter.

"To take back the child that you have stolen."

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great-" suddenly thunder shook through the sky bringing her out of her little world. She looked up to see that the storm had finally came and was ready to begin it's wrath.

She then looked back to where her imaginary enemy was, but then looked down in thought, trying to remember what she was saying before she was interrupted.

"For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom is as great... Damn." She whispered in frustration as she pulled out the book from the dress.

"Oh, I can never remember that line." Opening the book to the last few pages since she was acting out it's ending she found the line she was just looking for.

"You have no power over me."

The thunder once again sounded off in the sky as if laughing at her misfortune. She glared up at the dark gray clouds, but Dudley's barking caught her attention.

Looking to see what was bothering him, she saw him was sitting on the bench whimpering as a way of telling her he wanted to go back home where they'd be safe inside.

"Oh, Dudley." Sam said to try and clam him down. Some times he was very brave and other times he was just plain chicken.

Suddenly they both heard the town's clock tower sound off as Sam turned to see it peeking just over the trees.

"Oh no, Dudley. I don't believe it. It's 7:00!" Sam said in a panic and started running towards the bridge motioning for the strange poach to follow her. "Come on boy. Come on!"

Dudley barked once again as he started to run after her on their way home. The snow owl still watched them as they had just made it over the bridge and then the rain started to come pouring down.

You see, Sam kind of made a promise to her parents that she would be on time to do a favor for them. However just this little favor would lead her to have an adventure she would never forget.


	2. Sam The Babysitter

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or the Labyrinth._** **_Or any of the Easter eggs I put in the story._**

* * *

Sam and Dudley ran home as fast as they could to get out of the rain and for the promise she made to her parents.

But it was proving to be difficult since Sam had to pick up the long part of her dress and hold it so that she wouldn't trip over it and land in the mud.

Dudley of course wasn't as careful, every single time they came up across a big puddle he would always jump in and roll around, nearly covering Sam in some of the mud that would fly off in many directions on impact.

They took many quick shortcuts through some neighborhoods and tree lines that separated them to get to their house.

However right when they thought they were home free when they got on their street, Sam's mother 'Pamela' was waiting on the porch with a disappointed look.

"Oh it's not fair!" Sam said in defeat as they made it to the steps.

"Oh, really." Pamela asked raising an eyebrow as she held her coat.

"I'm sorry..." Sam tried to apologize but her mother cut her off.

"Well don't stand there in the rain. Come on."

"All right." Sam said in a whisper with her head down. "Come on, Dudley."

But right before the dog could even put a paw on the first step...

"Not the dog." Pamela said pointing to the him was discussed since he was sopping wet, and filthy.

Sam looked between the two and gave her mother a shocked look, "But its pouring." she tried to argue.

But Pamela didn't listen. "Go on, into the garage."

Seeing that there was no way around it Sam sighed in defeat once again and turned to her beloved four-legged friend. "Go on Dudley, into the garage."

The response she got was a head tilt with his cute puppy dog eyes trying to work their magic and some whimpering in confusion.

No matter how much Sam wanted to let her four-legged friend in, it wasn't going to work this time. "Go."

After receiving the order again, Dudley did just that, whining and dropping his head and ears low in sadness that he wouldn't get to stay in the comfort of Sam's room.

Now with her mood turned from sad to mad, Sam stormed up the steps and made her way inside the house heading straight for the stairs.

"Samantha, you're an hour late." Her mother called after her.

And just like her dog, before Sam could even set foot on the first step she turned towards Pamela. "I said I was sorry! And my name is just Sam, not-"

"Please let me finish." her mother again cut her off so she could talk. "Your father and I go out rarely-"

Now it was Sam's turn to cut in to her rant. "You go out every single weekend."

But She just ignored her and continued on. "And we barely get to go out with some of our friends and coworkers. Especially with the Turners."

As if on cue both Mr. and Mrs. Turner emerged from the living room, with Mrs. Turner holding their baby boy 'Timmy'.

Even Sam's grandmother 'Ida Manson' came out on her scooter from the kitchen. Seeing that Sam and Pamela were about to start in an argument, she quickly drove over to the Turners and got them to go back into the living room to distract them.

Sam and Pamela didn't even notice. "I asked you to baby-sit only if it wouldn't interfere with your plans."

The Mansons were planning on hanging out with the Turners so to talk about business plans and just to hang out with each other. But the Turners didn't think they could come since no one would be able to watch over their child.

Luckily though the Mansons talked to Sam about maybe watching over the baby for them and she agreed...

Okay, well she really and only agreed because her parents kept picking at her for it.

"You don't know what my plans are. You don't even ask me anymore." Sam threw back as she tried again to make her way up the stairs.

Pamela however was not letting her off the hook that easy. "I assume you'd tell me if you had a date."

At the word date, Sam stopped and turned towards her mother with a challenging and confused look as she continued.

"I'd like it if you had a date. You should have dates at your age."

This made Sam even more angrier, she then started to go up the stairs once again making sure to stomp as loud as she could on each step.

Hearing the commotion her father 'Jeremy' poked his head out of his office and saw Sam going by. "Oh Sammy, you're home." He said with a big grin as he held out his arms for a hug. "We were worried about you."

But instead Sam walked right past him, grabbed her flower crown from her head and yelled as she got close to her bedroom.

"I can't do anything right, can I!?" And with that she slammed her door shut.

Both of her parents looked at each other in shock until Pamela shook her head and give her husband sad eyes.

"She treats me like a wicked stepmother in her fairytales no matter what I say." She said now filled with regret of the argument.

"I'll talk to her." Jeremy reassured her as he made his way up the stairs more quietly than his daughter.

In Sam's room which was filled with odd, pretty, and creepy trinkets, she had her music box playing, which was of a woman in a beautiful black and purple dress twirling in a circle in a shadowy and silver gazebo.

Sam sat at her mirror now with the dress fully off with her normal everyday clothes on underneath it. Her hair in a half ponytail and she was fixing little bit of her makeup since the rain ruined it.

As she was bringing some lipstick close to her mouth, she was whispering the words from the book.

_"Through dangers untold... And hardships unnumbered... I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Ghost City... To take back the child... That you had stolen."_

"Sammy, can I talk to you?" Her father's voice came through the door breaking her out of her thoughts. Sam threw the lipstick down in frustration as she answered back.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

She then answered back a little more calmly. "You better hurry or you're going to be late."

As she listened to her father's fading footsteps, he called back. "Listen, they fed Timmy and just put him in you're old crib in our room. We do have to leave now, but we'll be back around midnight."

Sam looked at the door in disappointment, feeling like her father and mother didn't care about her at all.

"You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" she said in a huff.

She then got up from the chair and threw herself on her bed with her arms crossed mumbling under her breath.

"Practically broke down the door."

Sam tried to cool down as best as she could by looking around her room until she noticed something missing, one in particular, a purple stuffed dragon given to her with a video game a long time ago.

"Spyro!" Sam's shot up from her bed. "Someone was been in my room again."

She rushed out of her room running right for her parent's bedroom knowing exactly where her favorite possession was. "I hate that. I hate it!"

And sure enough right when she opened the door and turned on the lights, she spotted Spyro on the ground right beside the crib where Timmy was wide awake and crying.

"I hate you. I hate you!" She yelled now mad at him for throwing around the stuffed toy as she picked it up and held it close to her chest.

"Someone save me, take me away from this awful place!" Sam cried out as thunder roared outside as if the storm outside was feeling just as angry as she was.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

**I for one didn't like writing it cuz I didn't like writing Sam as a total spoiled drama kid.**

**But don't worry it'll get better and I know this chapter may seem a little short but I'm kind of going along with how long each of scenes in the movie go.**

**And don't worry there'll be more to come**

**_See ya!_**


	3. I Wish

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or The Labyrinth or anything else._**

**_Please before you read on, you must know that I did a lot of changes to the past chapters as well._**

**_So you don't feel lost, please read them before reading this one and i hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Timmy's face turned red as he kept on crying, now standing in the crib and holding on to the railing for support.

Sam looked down at him, still clutching onto the stuffed dragon in her arms and with an on coming headache.

"What do you want?" she asked, hoping that what ever it was that he wanted would make him stop. "You want a story, huh?"

Timmy got quiet for a moment as she made her way to her parents big and fancy canopy bed.

"Okay." Sam sat down and started, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful, young girl..."

She paused to see if it was working only to find Timmy getting upset again.

But she just went on with it.

"Whose wicked old mother always made her stay home and do things the girl didn't want to do. Such as go to big and boring partys in horrifying pink dresses."

This made things worse as Timmy started to cry again.

"And one night she made her take care of a spoiled child that wanted everything for himself." Sam said with a glare. "And the young girl was practically a slave."

Thunder and lightning went off outside in the dark cold rainy night.

"But what no one knew..." she continued as she got off the bed and walked over to mirror on the wall. "Was that the king of the ghosts had fallen in love with the girl... and he had given her certain powers."

Sam then smiled a wicked smile. "So that very night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her..." She said putting on one of her father's hats to try and fit in with her tale.

"She called on the ghost for help."

But as she kept telling the story somewhere in the darkness of an otherworldly place, a bunch of ghosts we're resting against each other.

Some of them wearing armor and others that wore torn robes, and others that looked more monstrous than the ones that looked a little bit human.

One in particular that was tall and had green skin with white hair that's pointed upward wearing rectangular black sunglasses that covered his red eyes woke up.

"Listen." he said in a raspy voice that echoed.

Back in her parents bedroom, Sam had no idea who was now listening to her as she kept on telling the story. "Say your right words, the ghosts said."

She spook in a deep tone trying to imitate them. "And we'll take the baby to the Ghost City... and you will be free."

Sam then pulled the hat more tightly down on her head. The ghosts now all awake, kept listening to her in hopes of what she would say next.

"But the girl knew that the king of the ghosts would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever..." Sam said as she turned to the still crying toddler. "And turn him in to a ghost just like the others."

She walked slowly to the crib.

"So the girl suffered in silence, until that one night when she was tired from long hours of work and was hurt by the harsh words of her mother. That she could no longer stand it."

She got down on her knees in front of the crib and stared at Timmy to see if he had gotten the hint. However, he didn't and cryed this time more louder then ever.

Sam rolled her eyes in disappointment. "Oh all right, all right!" She yelled picking him up. "Knock it off, come on."

She then tried cradling him to help clam him down, sadly it didn't work as he cried more and more, making Sam's headache excruciating.

'Stop it, stop it!" She plead raising her voice.

No luck, Timmy wouldn't stop and be quiet.

"I'll say the words." She threatened with her temper now reaching it's limit.

But she stoped, having second thoughts about the whole issue. "No," she said "I mustn't. I mustn't say."

The ghosts awaiting for the words gasped.

"I wish--" she started.

"I wish..."

The ghost that had woken up first spoke again. "Listen, she's going to say it.

Another ghost that looked like a Yeti with white fur and horns and one arm made of ice asked. "Say what?"

"Shut up." All the ghosts snapped at him. He quickly put both of his hand over his snout with a muffled sorry.

"Just shut up will ya!?" A ghost that had the look of a shadow with shape teeth screeched.

"Listen." the ghost from before repeated. "She's going to say the words."

And she was!

The storm roared out once again, along with Sam's anger as she held Timmy up high. "I can bear it no longer!"

She then called out. "Ghost King, Ghost King, wherever you may be. Take this child of mine far away from me!"

"No!"

The ghosts cried out in defeat, "That's not it."

"Where'd she learn that trash? It dosen't even start with I wish." One with the look of a dead rockstar with blue skin and hair in a firey ponytail.

Timmy still cryed, and Sam brought him close. "Oh Timmy, stop it!"

"I wish I really did know what to say to make the ghosts take you away."

The rockstar ghost gripped her guitar in annoyance. "I wish the Ghosts would come and and take you away right now. That not hard, is it you dipstick?"

Sam paused to think about it.

"I wish--"

"Did she say it?" The Yeti asked again.

"Shut up!"

Sam stoped in defeat and laid Timmy down in the crib, covering him up with three blankets and walked to the doorway as he rolled over on his hands and knees.

She stood by the light switch and looked back at him one last time. "I wish the ghosts would come and take you away. She whispered turning the light off.

"Right now."

Timmy still cryed as Sam made her way in into the hallway and was about to go in her room for some rest when suddenly... it got quiet.

She turned towards her parents room in confusion and listened.

Still no sound.

She then felt her stomach drop at the new silence, Even though she was begging for it one minute ago, something was not right.

She slowly crept to the doorway and looked into the room. "Timmy?"

No reply.

"Timmy, are you all right?" she questioned with worry as fear started to swell in her chest.

Nothing came from him which only made the feeling worse. Sam rarely got scared, she was a goth, so she was into creepy and dark things, not to mention she was never afraid of the dark as a kid in the first place.

But this... this was... something just wasn't right. Her instincts we're going crazy and screaming danger.

She tryed turning on the light but it wouldn't come on. Did the storm knock out the power?

"Why aren't you crying?" She asked with fear.

The only answer she got was from the lightning flashing in the room as thunder clashed through the sky.

Feeling more scared then she ever had been before, Sam stepped into the room closer and closer to the crib with her eyes locked on to the lump under the blankets.

She was about three feet away from it when something moved under it a making small growling/creepy giggling sound! This made her gasp and jump back in fright (and almost out of her own skin) but she step closer and closer.

When she was in arms reach she quickly pulled the blankets back in a swift motion to find...

Nothing.


End file.
